1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sliding mechanisms for slidably connecting two members, to a sliding mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for use in a slide-type portable electronic device to slidably interconnect two casings of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular. A typical slide-type portable electronic device is configured to have a cover and a housing. The cover slides over the housing, thus enabling opening/closing of the portable electronic device by means of a sliding mechanism.
Conventional sliding mechanism for slide-type portable electronic device comprises a lot of elements, which increases cost of manufacture and difficulty of assembling the portable electronic device. In addition, the conventional sliding mechanism generally includes a torsional spring. Considering the compact size of the portable electronic device, a diameter of the torsional spring should be small. However, the torsional spring with a small diameter has poor fatigue strength, and is easily failure in repeat use.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.